callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Attack Dogs (killstreak)
Dogs (Call of Duty 4) I copied and pasted this from the Dogs (Call of Duty 4) page. ---- The Attack Dogs in Call of Duty 4 plan of attack is simple, it will jump on you and breaks your neck. They're easy to hear and spot by their growling. Their attacks are dangerous because they will pin Soap (or Price in the levels One Shot One Kill and All Gilled Up) and pressing the right button early makes the dog bite your hand and kill you. They have to jump on you two times before they pin you to the ground and die in just one bullet. ---- The summary needs some attention before transferring it over. I think that it would be appropriate to add this to the Dogs page seeing that they involve the same topic but just different games. Why isn't there a summary about the dogs in Call of Duty 4 here? They're not from the same game but they still are both important! If you ask me, I think we should dedicate a part of this page to the original dogs in Cod 4. Random Man 0213 19:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) : I agree on having a summary for the COD4 dogs. BulletBait 133 19:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC) defense against dogs In the article it states that dogs cannot enter water but i was once attack by a dog after jumping into the river on Seelow in multiplayer in world at war Death reap 04:09, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, I know what you mean. I'll change the article to say that it is usually a good defense to go in the water, as dogs rarely enter it. That should be good; thanks! 18:18, 10 February 2009 (UTC) : :Actually i tried to go in the water but they moved faster than i did. : Vandalism Somebody vandalised the section 'Defence against Dogs' i reverted back to a older edit but i would suggest only allowing members to edit this page.ViperJono08 15:41, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Health? Does anyone have any health stats for the dogs? -ScotlandTheBest 21:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) World At War Didn't single player dogs use to jump on the player? I specifically remember having to break dogs' necks in Vendetta, but couldn't after an update or something. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 18:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Dog breeds Not that it would be a too important thing, but there's some mistake in the Multiplayer part. Actually, there aren't any black Malinois dogs in real life, they all come in shades of brown. (Well, it's possible to breed black ones, but they aren't Malinois anymore) Gelei 16:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I put in a Tip based on Black Ops. I assume it's allowed but I'm always wrong. :P YellowRiolu-Always on Xbox. 19:31, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops I put in a Tip based on Black Ops. I assume it's allowed but I'm always wrong. :P YellowRiolu-Always on Xbox. 19:31, October 21, 2010 (UTC) topic needs to be trimmed "Dogs should be killed as quickly as possible" really? That's like saying "enemies should be killed as quickly as possible" or "games should be won as quickly as possible". No shit sherlock. This page is filled with redundant or pointless sentences such as this, and should be edited to be more frugal in terms of space. 14:00, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Info? According to WingsofRedemption, in WaW 15 dogs spawn when you call them, and in Black Ops 8 dogs are available, 4 of which appear on the field and four of which are held in reserve. 03:25, December 14, 2010 (UTC) i wish you could change breed Teammates will sometimes kill dogs that pounced you in single player I had MacMillan kill a dog off me in All ghilled up and Price kill one in contingency. This should probably be added to trivia somewhere. :If it wasn't any special way of killing (different animation, for example), then I wouldn't say it's interesting enough. It was just NPC's habitat of killing an enemy, regardless of where it is and what it's doing. 17:09, January 28, 2012 (UTC)